Mystic Falls High
by Nick Angel
Summary: Let's pretend there are no supernatural beings in Mystic Falls at all and our favs are only a bunch of crazy students and their elder siblings. Doesn't mean that things would be less dramatic for them. please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is some kind of experiment for me as I'm thinking about changing my style of writing a little bit.

The story basically contains all of our beloved characters. But here there are no supernatural beings at all. Just a bunch of crazy students and their elder siblings...  
>Please tell me what you think about it! :D<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls High<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Monday Mornings**_

* * *

><p>Some say that only the early bird catches the worm. Well, seriously, since when do girls care about birds and even more about disgusting worms and stuff? And certainly not in the early hours of a Monday morning after a very long weekend full of parties, fun and games as it had been the very last weekend before the next school year began.<p>

Just as every other one before the new week started with the sound of the alarm clock in 2104 Maple Street. A small hand appeared beside the clock hitting the sideboard like mad in an attempt to set an end to the annoying sound, breaking the peaceful sleep of the girl lying in the bed next to it. But the young girl had no luck as her hands only hit the hard wood but never the actual source.

Might be helpful to open your eyes? Wakey wakey, little bird, or someone else just might catch your beloved worm... Or maybe it's already happened?

* * *

><p>Across town Katherine just returned from the bathroom after a long shower. Clad in only a towel she moved back into her bedroom to face Stefan who seemed to be in a hurry to gather all his belongings together. "You know, my uncle already left so it's only the two of us right now. And it's still early if you get what I mean..." she told him while standing in the doorway to her room.<p>

"This was a mistake!" Stefan replied without even stopping in his tracks.  
>"Come on, Stef, not this again..." she began.<p>

"No, I'm with Elena!" he reasoned.

"You were, Stefan. You and my sister broke up last week, remember? Turned out you eventually realized just who the right one is after all."

"No, this was definitively a mistake. It shouldn't have happened in the first place." he continued but stopped moving and looked up at her for the first time this morning.  
>"Well, it certainly didn't sound like it last night when you saw this." she said and let the towel fall from her body putting Stefan in an even more compromising position. Way to go, girl...<p>

* * *

><p>But to say she was the only one starting her day that enthusiastically would be a lie. Not far away two people weren't in such a hurry to get the day started as well...<p>

"Do you really need to go already?" Damon asked his blonde companion in a seductive voice while moving his lips along her jaw, leaving kisses along the way. They were currently occupying the bathtub in her private quarters of the Mikaelson's estate.

"Would you finally stop assaulting my skin already and turn back to scrubbing my back?" the blonde told him with a nonchalant voice earning a groan from him. "Why do you always have to be so dismissive?" he asked annoyed while reluctantly doing what she ordered him to. "Why do you always have to be so persistent?" she shot back. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you mistake what we have for something far more meaningful as it actually is."

"And what is it that we have exactly?" he wanted to know. "Nothing of any importance to talk about it." she told him with a cold voice.  
>"Rebekah!" another voice could be heard from outside the room. "Get out of there already! You and Kol are gonna be late for school!"<p>

"In a second, Elijah!" she answered his calls.

"Such a nice little sister, aren't you? Always listening to what your big brother says." Damon mocked her.

"And Damon!" Elijah continued. "Just because you are allowed to crash here from time to time doesn't mean the same goes for screwing my sister! So you'll better take your hands off of her now and be out in short as well!"

"In a second, Elijah!"

* * *

><p>By now the alarm sound stopped in the Gilbert household and Elena walked sloppily around her room. Gathering together the things she needed for shower she went to move out of the room and crossed the hallway to the bathroom. The radio could be heard coming from the inside. "So Jenna must be late as well." Elena mumbled to herself as she knocked on the door. "Jenna!" she called out. "I'm sorry but I need to get showered like right now! I overslept and now I'm late!"<p>

"Elena?" Jenna addressed her but not coming from inside the bathroom but from behind her. Elena turned around seeing her aunt standing right in front of her. "You're still here?" she went on with an insecure voice receiving a very confused look from her niece.

"Jenna, if you are here... And Jer is being at Bonnie's... " Elena began while moving her thumb up to point behind her "... who is in there?" Just in that moment the bathroom door opened to reveal the person in question in all his naked glory...

"Hey, I think you are out of towels in here. Would you mind bringing me..."

"OMG!"

Well, at least you're fully awake by now, sweety! And for the towel... I know Katherine has one she can surely lend someone...

* * *

><p>But enough with the naked skin already. Rest assured, the skinny part is over... for now... Surely there are places left in Mystic Falls, where there actually isn't a lack of clothes to be remarked.<p>

"Jer, we need to go! We're gonna be late otherwise!" Bonnie laughed as Jeremy sat her on the kitchen counter pretty unamazed by what she just said. He just continued ravishing her neck with hot open kisses while his hands wandered off on their own account.

Okay, well, sorry, my bad. But at least they actually wore clothes!

* * *

><p>"Matt, you know how bad I handle being under pressure!" Vicki Donovan complained to her brother Matt which practically shoved her out of the front door and in front of his car.<p>

"Pressure? Sorry that at least one of us cares about making it to school in time for once!" Matt replied clearly annoyed.

"In time? We are by far too early! You can't be serious! By the time we arrive none of my friends will be there already!"

"Well, maybe that's because none of your friends can actually be called regulars at school." he said while taking seat in his car and turning the key locked in the ignition.

* * *

><p>Over at the Forbes house things were different. None of the residents actually still lay in bed anymore as they started the day early as usual. With her mother being out on duty as the town's sheriff Caroline was left to herself, sitting at the kitchen counter and writing away ideas for the cheer squad on her sketchbook while talking on her cell and quickly drinking one cup of coffee after another.<p>

Talk about girls and multitasking... And maybe about a severe overdose of caffeine...

"Mr. Saltzman? Seriously?" Caroline asked Elena.

Well, in such a small town information travels fast after all...

"Yes! Can you believe it? I was so shocked! I still am! And apparently him and my aunt have this thing going on! I need to get out of here! This is so gross!"

"It sure is! What a way to start the day, girl!" she cheered on her jokingly.

"I can't seem to get this picture out of my head! I'm leaving now! Can we meet up early? Usual spot? I'll text Bonnie as well!"

"Course, you do that! I'm on my way!"

And with that she hung up, gathered her belongings together and moved out of the house across the lawn to her car, all the way never losing that big smile on her face. Seems at least someone is happy!Well, rumors have it that she met a mysterious but quite hot man over the weekend. But as it is characteristic for such a nice rumor, it gives no pieces of information about the identity of this man... For now.

* * *

><p>Well, so our little group is more or less on their way to school to start a new year! You wanna find out what awaits them in the next chapters or not? Please tell me! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mystic Falls High**_

_**Chapter 2: Getting Together**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, students!" practically screamed from the banners which hung all around Mystic Falls High. But the addressed students didn't mind much as they were crossing the hallways in masses talking to friends or moving along to their classrooms. A new school year just started for all of them, promising the ever repeating amount of drama, drama and even more drama. And clearly drama is what everyone of us just loves the most, right?<p>

Not so far away from this crowded place a group of three girls sat side by side on one of the benches is front of the building, each holding a hot cup of coffee in their hands.

"Bonnie, I swear! It really happened!" a young girl with olive skin and long brown hair told her friend.  
>"Mr. Saltzman? I can't believe it!" the other one with dark skin and long and wavy dark hair replied shocked.<p>

"Yes! Imagine that! You are still tired and sleepy and all and then this door opens and your history teacher stays in front of you! Naked after all!"

"Who was naked?" Tyler asked them, suddenly appearing, taking seat on the armrest of the bench, setting his legs each alongside Caroline.

"Tyler, don't you have someone else to annoy, you jock?" Caroline complained on his sudden appearance.

"Come on, Care. There once was a time you reacted far more responsive to me."

"And thankfully that time is long over. Now move along!"

"You're bugging her again, Tyler?" Matt exclaimed upon coming over to them, Vicki right by his side.  
>"Well, I could bug your sister again. I've done it before, I know just the right strings to pull..." Tyler retorted.<p>

"Go to hell!" Vicki spat at him.

"Lead the way and I'll gladly follow you." Tyler replied.

"Seriously, you are such a jerk, Tyler!" Elena told him.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he yelped, holding his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Stop that, one could get the impression that you actually have feelings like for real!" another voice could be heard as another two girls joined the scene. It was Katherine alongside Rebekah.

"Kat, why do I always get the impression that you kind of … _dislike_ me?" he asked, stressing the last part.

"Well, Ty, maybe because I really do _dislike_ you?" she shot back.

"But why? I'm so charming!"

"Last time I checked you were disgusting." she contered.

"Last time I checked that didn't seem to stop you from claiming my services."

"OMG! You and Tyler?" Elena shrieked.

"Why is that no surprise at all?" Bonnie added with a scowl.

"Don't look so surprised, Elena. Your sister isn't what one could call decent after all." Caroline chimed in. Well, she does have a point...

After sending her a scowl for a moment a big grin appeared on her face and Katherine responded with "Don't be like this, Care. After all decent is just another word for boring. Maybe that's the reason why Ty came to me in the first place. Because something, or better say someone was boring..." Ouch! That must have hurt!

"Listen, bitch!" Caroline spat at her while standing up and moving right in front of her face, Bonnie and Elena moving as well, each taking a hold of her arms.  
>"Don't go there Care, she's only playing you!" Elena tried to reason with her.<p>

"Why are you always such a fun stopper, Elena? Let them wrestle each other! Right in front of the school! I always dreamed about starting the new year like that!" Tyler told her enthusiastically with a stupid grin to which all of them rolled their eyes.

"Ty, there is seriously something wrong with you..." Matt muttered under his breath. Don't we all agree with him on that one?

"Well, at least someone is playing her." Rebekah chimed in, shooting her a cold smile while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You little imposter! What's your business? You of all people should stay the hell out if this!" Caroline spat back, now concentrating all her anger on Rebekah instead. "You moved here from England only two months ago and since then all you do is copying me!"

"Copying you? Get over yourself, missy! Why would I want that?" she shot back, looking at her like she had lost er mind.

"I don't know why but you do! You join the cheer squad, you try to steal my position as head cheerleader, you screw almost all of my ex boyfriends!" she all but screamed at her face.

"As if I would actually make out with a scumbag you had your dirty hands on! I am clearly capable of finding my own guys instead of taking your leftovers!"

"So that wasn't one of the Salvatore brothers you shared your bath with this morning, sis?" Kol asked her upon suddenly entering the scene as well. Not minding his sister rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath he looked at Caroline and continued with a charming smile "And for playing... I would certainly love to play with you if you get what I mean." Then he turned his sight on Bonnie and added "... or with your beloved friend. Bonnie was the name, right?" Clearly confused by now Caroline didn't knew how to respond and in unison with Bonnie just raised her eyebrows at Kol.

"Kol, get lost!" his sister barked at him.

"I can't, sis. It wouldn't be polite to leave while having such a nice company now would it?" he retorted not taking off his eyes from Bonnie who tried to fight off the blush creeping up in her face. Kol, always the charmer.

Rebekah on the other hand looked like she was about to murder him.

"Would you please stop looking at my brother like that? It's disgusting!" she shot at Bonnie.

"Which one?" Elena asked accusingly.

"Don't worry, sis. She didn't hook up with Stefan. And I know for a fact just where he spent the last night." Katherine told her with a smirk on her face.

Talk about sibling love...

"You and Stefan?" Elena spat angered while letting go of Caroline and moving to stand in Katherine's face. Don't worry, Elena. At least it's stays in the family, right?

"You hooked up with Damon?" Caroline shrieked at Rebekah who only responded in glaring at her.

"Talk about disgusting, Rebekah!" Bonnie added.

"Morning!" Jeremy appeared behind them suddenly, greeting the crowd cheerfully but stopping dead in his tracks as he took a look at each of them. Quickly deciding that this wasn't the best time to be around at all he nodded to himself and continued "You know, whatever it is I don't wanna get involved. For god's sake it's only the first day of school again and you're already on each others throats? I'm just gonna leave. Vic, you're coming with me? History is about to start! We gotta go! Bonnie, I'll see ya later!" And with that being said he turned around again and left into the direction of the school entrance.

Quickly taking the chance Vicki nodded her consent and together they made their exit as fast as possible.

"Hey, girls, he has a point there. As much as I like all of you getting down right here you should stop fighting." Tyler stepped. "You know, if you need to work out your aggressions there is enough of me for all of you! Like one on one..." his voice huskily by now. Isn't he such a charmer?  
>"Tyler, get lost!" all the girls practically screamed at him synchronously glaring at him with hatred.<p>

"You know, none of you is any fun anymore! Matt, come on, let's go!" he more or less ordered him and together they left as well, leaving the girls to glare at each other again while Kol watched the scene pretty amused.

Upon moving to the school entrance Matt and Tyler passed Stefan.

"Way to go, man!" Tyler joked as they stood alongside him. "Getting it on with one of them is a challenge already. But both sisters? Man!" Tyler shook his head and moved past him.

Giving him an accusing look Matt added "You know, although Elena is my ex girlfriend and all I still care about her. How could you? First your brother and now you, too? That's just low." And with that being said he left Stefan as well.  
>"What?" Stefan asked him clearly confused but didn't get a response. He was about to call out after him again as he spotted the girls standing near the bench a few feet in front of him. He froze clearly understanding what Matt and Tyler were talking about by now.<p>

As I said before, news travel fast. You really didn't think that something like this would went by unnoticed, Stefan, did you? Well, nothing goes by unnoticed if it had anything to do with Katherine. And you of all people should know that ...

But as school was about to start you may be safe for now...

"Following students report to the principal's office immediately: Elena Gilbert, Katherine Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Matthew Donovan, Victoria Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson as well as Kol Mikaelson."

… or maybe not.


End file.
